Can't Lose You
by Ashleighisntclever
Summary: Failsafe broke the whole team down, in a way everyone blamed themselves, everyone acted differently after the fact. Wally even cared about Artemis, this is when she finds out how he reacted after her death. Spitfire. One-shot.


It was the night of the training exercise, the whole team was just sitting quietly. Almost like they had no idea they were with each other. They were instructed by Batman to stay the night in the cave and no one knew what to do or say. M'gann still would have a few tears rush down her face every ten minutes and Connor would quickly try to calm her down, but it never would make her feel better. Somehow it made her feel worse and no one knew how that was even possible. "It wasn't your fault," Robin spoke up, breaking the awkward silence they had been in for the past forty-five minutes and everyone's head turned in his direction. "M'gann how could it have been your fault? You just reacted in anyway that a normal person would. It wouldn't matter that it was a training exercise, no living man or woman should be able to get through losing a person that's as close to you as a sister without grieving." Artemis tried not to scoff at that, her sister wouldn't grieve for a single second, neither would her dad. "I agree with Robin. We all were upset with Artemis' death, if M'gann wouldn't trigger us not realizing we were in a simulation Wally would or another team member." The team agreed with their leader as he spoke the words that somehow calmed the rest of the team, besides an archer that was suddenly very confused. "Wait...Why would Baywatch trigger us after my death?"

The whole team went stiff and turned to Wally who had a 'please don't kill me' expression on his face. "Well...Well...ya see...bye." Wally was gone in a flash and Artemis turned on the rest of the time, "What happened after I died? What? Did Wally throw a parade?" Artemis' face looked murderous as she considered running after the red headed devil, but thought differently as she saw the expressions of her teammates. "What?" Artemis sat back down as Kaldur sat in front of her on the table. "Wally did the opposite actually. He didn't even think of his family, he only thought about killing all the aliens because of you. Then he went crazy and tried to make the disintegration beam be like the zeta-beams and save you. He didn't think of anyone else. He went crazy, obsessive and angry, very, very angry. Angrier than any of us have seen him." As Kaldur finished Artemis was beyond shocked.

"Somehow I don't believe you…" Robin was suddenly sitting next to Artemis, "Believe me, 'Mis. He's my best friend and he wanted to kill them, every last one is what he said. Have you ever heard him talk about killing someone?" Artemis shook her head reluctantly and looked up at Robin's face that was dead serious. Artemis was still completely shocked and didn't know what to say, how to respond. Luckily she didn't have to because in came Batman, "Team, why are you still up? It's one in the morning, head off to bed." Batman was almost glaring, but they all knew he was just worried, but that didn't stop the team from rushing off to their rooms.

Later on that night, Artemis couldn't sleep, she kept thinking of Wally and how he reacted that way, _why_ he reacted that way. Wally hated her, at least she thought he hated her, all they did was fight and bicker 24/7. I mean he has been acting slightly different since Bialya, flirting with M'gann less, less bickering, and every once in awhile flirting with her to annoy her. At least that's what she thinks he's doing. Right when she was finally about to fall asleep at two in the morning, there was a knock on the door. Artemis got up and walked to her door, kind of hoping it was Wally or some other team member so she could vent about her thoughts. Sure enough, there was a red-headed speedster before her eyes. "Wally?" Artemis was confused as she found a speedster in pajama pants and a Flash muscle tee. Wally was looking down and fiddling with his hands, and suddenly looked up when he heard his name. "Rob told me you found out how I reacted when you died and I just wanted to make sure you weren't upset." Artemis was confused by Wally's words and shook her head, "No. Why would I be upset?" Wally opened his mouth, then closed it before nodding towards her room, "Can I come in? I'm slightly sleep walking and need to sit." They walk towards Artemis' bed and sit on the edge, Wally chuckles and says, "You hate attention. I thought you would hate the fact that I was dwelling on how you...died and that we weren't focusing on something else." Artemis smacked him on the back of his head, "Why the hell would you think that? People should always be able to grieve. I was more concerned as why you were the one grieving…"

"I'm not so sure either. All I know is that I don't want it to happen again, I don't want to lose you again." Wally was looking at the floor, but she still saw a small tear drop to the ground. "You won't. I promise. You're freaking me out though, Kid. You hate me and this is really out of character." Wally's head shot up and was staring at her astounded, "Who said I hated you? I love annoying you in a friend way, but I don't hate you. Why would I hate you?" Wally asked urgently and turned so he was facing her completely. "I don't know...I'm Roy's replacement...I just assumed you did." Artemis looked away at her words and Wally lifted her chin slowly, "I don't hate you. I hated you for like a month and then realized you're kind of a bitch at first, but that changes...sometimes." Artemis whacked him, but laughed and the sadness in the room was uplifted for a small minute. "I just...I keep shutting my eyes and all I see is you dying, over and over again." Wally has moved his hand from underneath her chin to the side of her face and slightly smiles as he looks into her grey eyes.

"I felt it, all of you die while I was in the coma I felt each of you die and it's my fault, really. My death triggered all of you to forget." Wally shook his head at Artemis' words and flicked her forehead, "Hey!" Artemis squealed as he did so, hitting his shoulder in return. "Arty, it wasn't your fault, really it was no ones fault. It just happened, no one should be blamed." Artemis smiled and nodded and sat up straight, smiling slightly. "Well, I'm tired, get out." Wally stood up, but grimaced before slowly asking, "Can I stay with you? I just...Need to hold you, to make sure you're alive and maybe I won't have another nightmare of losing you." Artemis nodded and scooted over letting Wally sink into the bed, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled up against his chest. Right before they fell asleep Wally whispered to Artemis, "Tell anyone about this and I will really kill you. I don't want my rep to get damaged." Artemis chuckled and pinched him, but whispered a promise before snuggling closer to KF. That's exactly how an annoying thirteen year old bird boy found them in the morning.


End file.
